


Day Thirteen: Cold

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: What does it mean in entirety?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Thirteen: Cold

Cold, the absence of warmth. The loss of energy which causes things to slow, all things.

Cold; when words collide and the silence between stares is deafening. When there can be nothing more said, or done.

Cold; the numbness in your hands when despite even your best attempts you have failed. The hollowing guilt which leaves you empty.

Cold; the facade shown to others in order to protect oneself. For surely a veneer of ice is less painful to crack if you build it thick enough.

Cold; the loss which keeps you awake through the night. Keeps you from moving on, keeps you from being. What is it?

To be.

Cold; absolute zero where atoms stop.

Where all things come to an end.

To be cold is to end.


End file.
